My truth or dare gameshow
by InvaderRife
Summary: LO Anyway my fav characters and some OCs Are on this gameshow ; read it's funny
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: hey my first fanfic on fan !Any way no flames and please send in dares!And please again if you don't like it don't read it**

**Rife: HELLO AND WELCOME TOO!**

**Joey: RIFE'S TRUTH OR DARE GAMESHOW!**

**Rife: Anyway let's see the contestents!**

**Joey: YES LETS!**

**Rife: Here they are! *you see all the contestents tied up***

**Joey + Rife: ummm we didn't do that!**

**Candy: LET ME OUTA HERE! D:**

**Vee: D;**

**Sari: WHY AM I TIED UP?**

**Bumblebee: Where am I?**

**Spongebob: OH NO I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK! ;(**

**Skipper: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO GIRLS! ):**

**Rife: uh it wasn't us!**

**Joey: Yeah it was…erm…HIM!*Points to the camera dude***

**Rife: YEAH HE FRAMED US!**

**Camera dude: huh?what? D:**

**Blowhole: atleast I'm with Candy :D**

**Candy: :D**

**Rike: D:**

**Bumblebee: I could be playing video games right now! **

**Sari: oh shut up bumblebee!**

**Bumblebee: :O**

**Rife: um anyway**

**Vee: RIFE WHY DID THE CAMERA DUDE TIE US UP?AND CAN YOU UNTIE ME!**

**Candy: Yeah Rife and whoever that girl is next to you**

**Joey: ;(**

**Rife: yeah sure because you guys can't escape anyway because there's a force field!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Joey: yeah yeah Rife -.-**

**Rife: *unties everyone***

**Rike: thanks ;)**

**Sari: whatever**

**Bumblebee: So what is this anyway?**

**Joey: it's a truth or dare gameshow!**

**Bumblebee: Awww no! D:**

**Rife: the best part is all you guy's friends are watching you right now!**

**Joey: see! *points at a screen showing everyone's friends***

**Davy: HI MOM! *Waves***

**Vee: HI DAVY! J**

**Dib:…**

**Rife: DIB?I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE A PART OF THIS GAMESHOW!**

**Zim: hi Rife**

**Rife: ZIM! *Faints***

**Zim:…..**

**Dib: *sits next to Vee***

**Joey: looks like I'll be hosting the rest of the show -.-**

**Bumblebee: I'm scared….**

**Joey: Anyway Send in your dares!PLEASE!**

**Rife: *wakes up* huh oh yeah please send in your dares!**

**Everyone besides Rife and Joey: NO! D:**

**Joey: SHUT UP! ):**

**Rife: YEAH!**

**Note: Joey is me And Rife is my OC anyway here are the people you can send dares too**

**Rife**

**Joey**

**Zim**

**Dib**

**Spongebob**

**Bumblebee**

**Sari**

**Skipper**

**Candy**

**Blowhole**

**Rike**

**Vee**

**Yes we will have a guest every once in awhile **

**SEND IN YOUUR DARES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: _HELLO AGAIN!Anyway this is the second chapter of RIFE'S TRUTH OR DARE GAMESHOW!ENJOY! ;)_

_Joey: Hello again!How are you guys?Anyway we have dares!From: Xenomorph Queen and My brother Calvin :3_

_Rife: yes this shall be most exciting!_

_Sari: So who's first?_

_Joey: MY BROTHER OFCOURSE!Also there's Xenomorph Queen in the audince say hi! :D_

_Everyone: HELLO XENOMORPH QUEEN!_

_Xenomorph Queen: hello :D_

_Bumblebee: O.O_

_Skipper: You don't scare me!_

_Sari: whatever _

_Rife: Anyway!Here's the dares from Calvin_

_Joey: *begins too read*_

_**Calvin**_

_**Bumblebee I dare you too jump in a tank filled with lava!**_

_**Rife I dare you to try and survive on an island with nothing but this knife for 3 days**_

_**Skipper truth Do you really think you could kill Rife and Joey?I mean come on your just a penguin**_

_**Candy I like Candy so I bet you do too here *gives candy some candy***_

_**Anyone who says bye will get to throw sponge bob off a cliff ;)**_

_Joey: alright bumblebee go on *a tank of lava appears*_

_Bumblebee: *looks up at screen and see's prowl and the rest of his friends laughing* HEY!_

_Rife: we're waiting -.-_

_Bumblebee: Grrrr *jumps in tank* OW!OW!OWW!THIS IS HOT! D:_

_Rife: it's lava what do you expect? XD_

_Bumblebee: I'll get you calvin_

_Calvin: *appears from nowhere* no you won't :P *Runs off with Katy perry*_

_Bumblebee: o_o that's just weird_

_Joey: I know he's like that…._

_Sari: so Rife it's your turn_

_Rife: hmm I knife ehhh _

**THREE DAYS LATER**

_Rife: *alive and well* :3_

_Joey: yeah okay…._

_Skipper: I may be a penguin but I sure can fight!And yes I will kill these girls once this stupid thing is over -.-_

_Candy: YIPEE CANDY!*Eats it* __J_

_Spongebob: L_

_Rife: Anyway know Xenomorph Queen's dares_

_**Xenomorph Queen**_

_**I dare Skipper,Sari,Zim and, Dib to antagonize and try to and try to pet a Predalien and a few other and Dib will not have any protect while doing this too make things interesting (also the Predaliens and Xenomorphs will not be tied up while doing this)**_

_Zim: Awwww D:_

_Dib: NOOOOO!_

_Skipper: easy_

_Sari: awesome_

_*Predaliens and Xenomorphs appear*_

_Skipper: YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? *Tackles a predalien and pets it* :D_

_Sari: YAAAAAEEEEEHHHH!*Pets a predalien*_

_Zim: *Tries too pet predalien but gets thrown across the room hitting Dib*_

_Zim+Dib: Ooowwww L_

_Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD_

_*After six painfull tries they all manage too pet a predalien and Xenomorph*_

_Zim: Can we go to the hospital now?_

_Dib: yeah_

_Rife: NO!_

_Joey: *uses author powers to heal Skipper,Sari,Zim and,Dib*_

_Zim: thanks_

_Joey+Rife: BYE!_

_Sari+Bumblebee: BYE!_

_Zim: bye…_

_Candy+Blowhole: BYE!_

_Vee: BYE!*Everyone who says bye pushes sponge bob off the cliff*_

**Send in dares!please!byyyye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again peppery but todays chapter is going to be short cause I got only 1 dare but hey at least you all get another chapter right?**

Rife: Hello again people!

Joey: Hi!

Rife: now lets get back to RIFES TRUTH OR DARE GAMESHOW!

Bumblebee: I can't take much more of this…how many chapters are there gonna be?

Rife: As long as we have dares there will be chapters :3

Skipper: Please tell me there is a dare for me!

Joey: nope sorry

Rife: let's just get on with the dare

Joey: this dare is from Tamaki Fangirl

**Tamaki Fangirl:I dare Dib to fight Frieza(DBZ)with and arm and a leg tied**

**back and after that he must hurt Starscream(TFPrime) so I can see Phoenix the**

**Xenomorph Queen CAN BEAT HIM UP. I REALLY HATE YOU DIB.**

**Dib: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?**

**Rife: Cause your dumb :P**

**Joey: WHAT?NOEZ!I LOVE YOU STARSCREAM!WHHYYYY?**

***Everyone stares at Joey***

**Joey: After you hurt Starscream you will die dib!DIE!**

**Dib: *shrink down***

**Rife: Maybe I could just host the rest of the show… *locks joey in closet***

**Dib: thanks **

**Rife: I still hate you and DARE TIME! :P**

***Frieza appears in a cage***

**Frieza: LET ME OUTA HERE! D:**

**Rife: not until you fight dib! *throws dib in cage***

**Dib: AAAHHH! *Tries to get out***

**Frieza: that's all?This puny boy? HAHA! *Pounds Dib into a pulp***

**Dib: Ow… D:**

**Rife: Okay you can go now**

***frieza leaves cage then starscream appears on the ground***

**Starscream: Where am I? *confused***

**Bumblebee: *Gasp* Your TFPrime Starscream?**

**Sari: You look like a stripper :P**

**Starscream: HEY! D:**

**Sari+Bumblebee: HAHAHAHA! :D**

**Starscream: WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME HERE ALIEN CREATURE?**

**Rife: It's part of some dare *ties starscream down***

**Starscream: HELP!**

**Dib: *slaps starscream***

**Starscream:…that didn't even hurt human**

**Dib: *hits him with a crowbar upside the head***

**Starscream: OW!*Holds throwbing head* D:**

**Dib: Hahaha :D**

***starscream disappears***

**Dib: *looks at blue stuff on crowbar* EWWW!WHAT'S THIS?**

**Rife: *looks at it* Energon or should I sa6y Starscream's blood**

**Dib: *faints***

**Rife: Well…uh…bye!**

**Everyone: BYE!**


End file.
